Sister's 'Til the End Maybe?
by Cynder 7
Summary: What would happen if Anju's class went on a field trip to Karin's school for the week? What if nobody, except for Usui, knew that Anju and Karin were related and found out? Can Anju tell Karin how much she cares about her before it's too late? Based off the anime and manga, Anju and Karin sister moments. Summary terrible; story decent. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY Y'ALL! It's me, Cynder, with a new fanfic! This is my first ever Fanfiction for the anime series 'Karin/Chibi Vampire'. As the summary reads, it's about Karin n' her younger sister Anju (hey that's the name of my OC!) n' their relationship as sisters. Their bond shall be tested by the people they live around as the obstacles! Will their bond remain strong, continue to grow, n' never break or will Anju's worst fears become reality n' will they drift apart forever? Read to find out; I hope you enjoy! Cynder out!**

It was another one of those days. You know, those cloudy days when most people feel like bad things are going to happen today. Yep, one of those days. Still, there are some people who are content with these kinds of days. In fact, these days are the kinds of days you would normally see them; cloudy and rainy days. Why? Well, no one really knows why but that's just how it is and their fine with that. They want it that way. The 'normal' people can stick with their happy-go-lucky sunny days. The days were 'normal' people feel like they can do anything and feel like they are on top of the world; where they can form bonds and relate with other 'normal' people. But no, not today. Today was a cloudy/rainy day. The day the 'other' people like best. And you know what? These days' people can form bonds, too. These days', as a matter of fact, are when the strongest bonds are formed.

**XOXOXO**

Cloudy. Rainy. Dull. Lonely. Simple words that can describe so much about a day and a person. Yet, it was average. Well, at least in the Maaka household it was. It's always, in a word, 'dark' there. So dark you couldn't see a thing in front of your face. Yet, it was normal. I mean, what do you expect for house full of vampires? It's certainly not gonna be all sunshine and dandy, that's for sure. But, for one particular vampire, that's all it is. That vampire's name . . . Karin Maaka.

Karin Maaka was different than the rest of her vampire family. There's no doubt about it that she is a vampire, though. She had the fangs, was as sturdy as any other vampire, and also has the need to bite. But, unlike any other vampire, instead of sucking blood, she creates it and injects it into her victims that she bites. Instead of burning in the sunlight, she LIVES IN IT! So, Karin is no normal vampire, but is more like an UN-vampire. She can do things normal vampires can't and don't do. She's basically the odd one out. Also, it's because of her un-vampire-likeness, that she can't spend that much time with her family, the real vampires.

Karin's family consists of five complete members besides herself. The head of the Maaka household is Elda Maaka, Karin's grandmother. Karin strongly resembles her grandmother so much that they could be twins. Elda, although being over 200 years-old, acts incredibly childish and mischievous, which gets Karin into a heap of trouble at school whenever she shows up; however, Elda cares deeply for her granddaughter and only wants her to be happy. Karin's father, Henry Maaka, is constantly over protective like any other father, though he realizes he can't always watch his daughter especially during daylight hours when he is asleep. The mother, Calera Maaka, is always pounding on Karin for being a un-vampire, though she loves Karin deeply. She's always looking for an excuse to hit Karin with a slipper because of her screw ups. The oldest child, Ren Maaka, is Karin's older brother and a royal pain in the neck for Karin. He continuously teases Karin about being a un-vampire but still cares about her safety and well-being, though he never shows it. Lastly, the youngest of the Maaka family is Anju Maaka. Anju Maaka is known to be the prodigy of the family because of her incredible control over bats and her ability to incase ghosts into her dolls. Anju shares a strong bond with her older sister and watches over her during the daylight hours because she hasn't been awakened as a full vampire yet.

Because of Anju, Karin has been safe of any harm or danger during the day time. Anju and Karin know, though, that this will not last forever. Anju is close to becoming a full vampire and will no longer be able to walk in the time of day unlike her older sister who will forever be able to walk freely during day time. Anju still wanted to protect her older sister, so, she conducted a plan behind her family's back. Her plan, find someone who could watch over Karin when she couldn't no longer. The only ones fit to watch over the un-vampire during day time were the very ones she walked with every day. Humans. So, Anju had deliberately had Karin get caught in the action of injecting her blood into a victim by a student named Kenta Usui.

After that faithful day, Kenta Usui had become Karin's day guardian and he watched over Karin in Anju's place. Now, Anju has come so close to becoming a full vampire that she can no longer go out on sunny days but only on cloudy and rainy days when the sun is blocked. Though, it is extremely early for Anju to become a full vampire according to her family and it has her whole family spooked as to why it's happening. Though, the one who is the most frightened is Anju herself; but it's not for the reason you would think. Anju has been particularly close with Karin when they were younger and even up 'til now they still share a strong bond with one another. However, Anju is afraid; she is afraid that she may lose Karin to her world of darkness for she can never again walk in light when she becomes a full vampire. So, she wants to spend every last nanosecond with Karin until that cursed day.

Before her worst dream comes true . . .

**So? How do you like the 1st chapter? Reviews? I'm really going to put a lot of thought into this. Anju and Karin are the best sisters ever to live! Well that's all for now. Cynder out~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chao-su! It's me again with another chapter! Sorry it took me THIS LONG to finish it! Hope you like! GOD bless y'all!**

It was another early Monday morning for students everywhere. The time for back breaking hours of school work for five days in a row . . . again. Only one thing was separating this school day from the rest and this only happens every once in a while. It's cloudy. Perfect.

In the kitchen, Karin was up bright and early, like every school day, making herself breakfast. One of the perks of being a un-vampire is that she gets to keep her sense of taste unlike most of her family. As she spread some jam across two pieces of toast, she so casually looked out the window.

"It's cloudy today." She smiled to herself and went back to spreading jam on the toast.

Around the corner, there was the soft creak of the old stairs in the foyer, signaling someone descending them. The tapping of shoes echoed down the silent hallway to the kitchen. Karin glanced up from her breakfast because of the sudden interruption. Soon she, seeing whom it was standing in the doorway, returned to her breakfast with a smile.

"Good morning, Anju." she greeted her younger sibling with the most enthusiasm possible and then some.

"Good morning, big sister." she greeted Karin with a smile she rarely gives anyone else.

"I made you breakfast today. It's all your favorites. Come eat it before it gets cold on you."

Anju gave a small nod of her head as she walked over to the table, took her place next to her sister, and began eating. They ate in silence, but a comfortable silence. They didn't strike up a conversation, do anything comical to make the other laugh, or anything else. Just ate in silence, and they liked it that way. This was their time as sisters to hold that 'mutual respect' thing that they had going. Unfortunately, SOMEONE didn't respect this 'mutual respect'.

"So, Anju? Is it good?" a curious voice came from across from Anju and next to Karin. It was none other than Boogie, Anju's favorite doll that she always carried with her. EVERYWHERE. "Well? Is it?"

"Yes." she complimented as she wiped some crumbs from her toast from her mouth.

"Good. Just know I put all my love into this breakfast!" Karin gleefully pumped her fist into the air ensuring her victory over breakfast that morning.

"Sheesh, can you get any more annoying?" Boogie de-rated Karin earning him a tight squeeze from Anju. "Ah! Anju . . . you're . . . hurt . . . ing me!"

"Ouch." was all Karin had to say, even though she didn't know how tight Anju could squeeze, she knew she was a force to be never to be trifled with. "Well come on, it's time for school! And since its cloudy today, Anju Maaka shall surprise all her fellow classmates by showing up at school today!" Karin started talking as a reporter introducing a very important celebrity. Anju smiled at her big sisters antics knowing she meant well.

As Karin cleaned up the dishes and grabbed the three lunch boxes made for her, Anju, and Usui, Anju and Boogie made their way towards the door. Within record time, Karin was at the door as well with an umbrella. She handed the umbrella to Anju rewarding a confused look from her younger sibling.

"The weather doesn't feel like listening to what we earth dwellers have to say, so just in case the sun comes out of nowhere, you'll be prepared." she grinned at her sibling. Boogie was not amused, but Anju found Karin's sense of humor caring and somewhat funny but didn't show it. Anju, in any case, took the umbrella and with that, they were on their way out the house. "We're off to school!"

**XOXOXO**

Soon, they were outside of the family barrier and on the sidewalk walking to school together. Karin stretched her arms and rested them behind her head while taking in the fresh air. She liked peaceful mornings like these, especially with Anju. Karin rarely got to see her outside of the house during day light hours anymore. So, Karin decided to take it all in.

Anju walked silently beside her sister. She was enjoying this moment even in silence because she rarely got to see her big sister because of her early awakening. She and Karin both knew they weren't going to have many more moments like this, so, why not enjoy it? Anju let out a sigh.

"Oh Monday . . . where does thy sting?"

Karin looked at Anju with one of those 'huh?' looks. Out of nowhere, a flying book bag came crashing on top of Karin's head.

"OW!"

Karin collapsed out of pain onto the pavement causing Anju to stop in her tracks.

"Ah . . . there it is." Anju commented with sarcasm and Boogie laughed. Karin slowly crawled to her feet clutching her head in pain.

"Ouch, what hit me?"

"Are you okay, big sister?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she reassured Anju. _My head only hurts a lot!_

Karin thought to herself. She picked up the object that struck her on the head only to realize that it was a book bag that matched hers.

_Say what!?_

"Hey, that's mine! I'm sorry if it hit you!" someone shouted from the doorway of the house Karin and Anju were standing right next to. They turned to see Usui shouting at them. "Huh? Maaka?"

"I'm guessing this is yours, Usui." Karin rubbed her head that was still throbbing.

"Ah, Maaka! I'm really sorry!" Usui apologized as he ran up to the two sisters, "My bag hit you, didn't it? My mom was messing with it when I was about to leave and refused to give it back. So, I had to wrestle it from her and it ended up flying out the front door."

"That explains it."

Usui nervously rubbed the back of his head. He then noticed Anju standing beside Karin.

"Hey, you're Anju. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello, Kenta Usui."

"Hello to you to."

"Hey, Usui, why was your mom going through your book bag anyway?"

As they began talking about the various reasons on why Usui's mom was going through his stuff, Anju took this time to walk off and leave the two alone. She didn't want to disturb them and Usui made her sister happy. All she wanted was for her sister to be happy.

"Huh?" Karin noticed Anju leaving, "Hey Anju! Where ya goin'?"

"Off to school. Don't worry, I'll get there myself. Goodbye." she strode off trying to get as much distance between herself and the other two as possible before Karin decided to chase after her. Soon, Anju was out of the two high school student's sights.

**XOXOXO**

"Hey, Anju, why did you leave? Didn't you want to spend time with Karin?"

Anju remained silent not wanting to explain herself. She kept walking towards her school and tried to blend in with the crowd. Unfortunately, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her silver-white hair could blind a person if the light hit it right and her clothes screamed 18th century. Anyone who knew her, weather they liked her or not, would know it's her. She was popular, in a sense. All the boys in her class adored her like a living doll, but the girls thought of her as ignorant, as if she didn't care for them. Anju was also known for 'skipping' school and only coming on cloudy or rainy days, leading to her missing most of the school year, not that it mattered to her weather she missed or not. And most important of all, she always had that creepy doll with her, ALL THE TIME! It was said that once a teacher pulled her aside to tell her to not bring her precious doll to school anymore, but later that same teacher had a 180 degree change of mind about it after 'the talk'.

Anju preferred to be left alone by the humans but they just can't seem to get the point. She didn't think of anyone as friends but liked them . . . enough. Yet some people thought otherwise.

On the second floor of the school stood one of Anju's many admirers, Sera Hiromitsu. He was looking out the window and spotted the girl of his, and many other boys, dreams. Sera's eyes went wide with excitement and his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Hey, Anju's here today!"

That caught the attention of all his fellow classmates. The girls practically wanted to run out of class and go home for the day due to the inevitable but the thought of their parents wrath made them reconsider the thought, whereas the boys rushed over to the nearest window they could find to catch a glimpse of the 'ever so fair snow white', pushing and shoving just to get a better look.

"Can you believe she actually came to school today?" questioned a random boy student.

"Yeah, my day instantly got better!" Sera conquered.

"Yeah, I can't believe see actually came either" one of the girl students commented.

"Considering all the days of school she skipped out on, this is a pretty bold move" Yui, the one who's deathly frightened of Anju, scoffed, "I'm surprised the faculty hasn't said anything about it yet."

"It's almost as if she's mocking them by coming here, proclaiming 'I can do anything I want and YOU can't touch me!'" another stated joining in the fray.

"Hey! Don't talk about Anju that way! You girls are just jealous!" Sera was trying to back up Anju.

"YEAH!" the other male classmates stood by Sera in that department.

"Oh please, who would be jealous of her?" Yui was complaining about Sera's complete inaccuracy about how she feels and the rest of the girls feel.

"You all would because Anju's pretty, and kind, and just all around amazing!"

"Don't forget delusional, creepy, and a psychopath."

"Shut up! You girls don't know anything!"

"Spare me."

The door to the classroom slide open and the center of attention walked into the room. Anju didn't care for hello's or hi's but instead made her way to her seat. She quickly but silently got out her supplies and took her seat with Boggie in hand. In no time, the boys immediately crowded her desk giving her a warm welcome and handing her work that she missed when she was out, while the girls ignored her completely and gave her the cold shoulder. They didn't even give her so much as a side glance.

"She's dangerous, that Anju. Just seeing her sends chills down my spine" one of Yui's friends was holding her shoulders close to her body rubbing her arms to give the impression of her being cold. "I don't think it's a good idea to be around her."

"You and me, both." Yui slumped in her chair hoping this day was just a bad dream and that she would wake up soon. Knowing better, though, Yui decided to shake it off for now as the teacher walked in.

"Students, I have a surprise for you all. Soon you will all be going to middle school and after that, high school" the teacher began to explain though to Anju this kind of thing didn't matter since she knew she wouldn't be making it that far, "So we need to be preparing you all for that big step in your lives. Starting today, we will be visiting a random high school within the district for a week to show and teach you all how it works, how the class is ran, and much more!"

Anju perked up a bit at what was just relayed to the class. Visiting a high school for a whole week? Where do they come up with this stuff? Of course, all the OTHER students were excited about it.

"Please gather up all your belongings and make your way to the buses outside in an orderly manner."

All the students began to gather all their things and dashed outside. Anju was taking her sweet time with the packing. She looked out the window at all the students piling up outside and said, "I wonder . . . which lucky high school we'll be visiting, hm, Boggie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciaossu~! Yeah, it's been awhile since I last updated but never fear! The next chapter is here! Please enjoy! GOD BLESS Y'ALL!**

**I do not own Karin/Chibi Vampire.**

The buses were moving awfully slow along the roads to the elementary school student's destination. Anju, not caring whether they got there or not, was sitting by her lonesome staring out the window at the passing scenery. She, all and all, was rather bored and wanted this day of school to be over with. She wouldn't believe that later she would be the most ecstatic person she ever thought she could be when she got to their destination . . . not even if you told her.

**-IN KARIN'S SCHOOL-**

"Maaka" the teacher called Karin's name for attendance.

"Here!" Karin raised her hand accordingly. She soon rested it under her head waiting for class to begin. She, like Anju, was rather bored. This was the week they were supposed to go over the fundamentals of 'What to do After the Years of High School'. So basically school staff was preparing them for their careers and life in general. This week sure was going to drag along rather slowly and painfully.

"*sigh* Why do we have to do this again?" Karin complained slamming her head onto her desk showing her frustration.

"Because we need to learn how to manage our life after high school . . . or the teachers are trying to get back at us. Remember when someone 'accidentally' trashed the teacher's lounge?" Maki, Karin's best friend, deduced.

"Oh yeah. I'm going with the second choice."

"Students, pay attention. For this whole we week we will be going over life after high school" the teacher explained the weeks planner to the students in the classroom. '_Tell us something we don't know_' Karin thought to herself. "Also, students from a nearby elementary school will be with us for the week as well. Be on your best behavior and then some. We want to give a good impression on the younger generation." _I take that back. That was something I definitely didn't know'_. Karin thought.

"Well this is definitely new" Maki looked to Karin, "Kind of exciting."

"Yeah, at least this week won't as boring as I thought."

"Okay class, let's begin."

**-BACK WITH ANJU-**

Shortly, the buses came to a halt if front of a high school. Some students recognized it because they pass it every day but to most it was new. 'Oooo's' and 'Ahhh's' were hummed by the thrilled elementary students. High school really was big! The campus was two times the size of the elementary school they went to, the high school had more areas around the school than they had, and they even had their own garden. All and all the kids were amazed.

"This is where you all will be going in the next few years, students!" There were some cheers throughout the bus and you could promise that you could see it rocking with all the jumping going on. "Settle down! You'll tip the bus!" Anju was indifferent to the whole situation unfolding. She really just wanted to get off the bus. The kids did eventually calm down and waited eagerly to leave. "Good Lord! If you act like that in this school, I'll just have to cancel this whole trip!" Sounds like a plan.

"NO!" the kids begged the teacher to reconsider.

"Very well then. Now everyone file off the bus." Everyone followed the order and scurried off the bus in neat lines. Soon the students in the other buses filed off as well, joining them. Anju was the last to come off. "Okay everyone, we will be heading in now and remember, be on your best behavior."

The teachers started towards the school entrance with the students quickly following suit behind their respective teachers. Up in Karin's classroom, Maki noticed the kids coming inside the school.

"Looks like the visiting kids are here." Karin caught where Maki was looking and followed her gaze to notice she was right. "How do ya like that."

"Well there goes the school . . . and whatever sanity we all have" Karin sweat dropped.

"Hey it may not be that bad."

"Sure, and I'm the next Isaac Newton."

"You're right, we're screwed. I mean these are elementary students we're talking about."

"Exactly, my dear Maki."

"Excuse me, Karin Newton and Dr. Maki!" Karin and Maki froze when the teacher called their names.

" . . . Yes?" they answered turning as white as ghosts.

"May I get on with the lesson? Those children will get here soon enough."

"Sorry" they apologized in unison. The rest of the class tried and failed to hide their snickering.

**-BY THE ENTERANCE-**

Anju and company arrived in the building. Most were trying to contain their excitement while putting on their school building shoes. Anju was still indifferent and made sure to hold Boogey close, making sure to not lose him in this foreign place.

"Alright students, listen up! Classes are in session right now, so we must be quiet in the hallways. During our visit, each class had been assigned a different classroom to visit. When classes are in session, you will be quiet and study the learning process. When it is time for lunch and recreation, you may eat in the classrooms, the cafeteria, or outside with supervision" all the kids listened intently, "All students regroup with your class if you haven't already so we can leave!" All the students began lining up with their teachers and classes and began heading out.

"*whispering* I thought he would never shut up!" Boogey began wriggling in Anju's arms only for her to give him a tight squeeze. "Ow!"

"Hush Boogey. We're moving." With that Anju and her class began making their way down what seemed to be a never ending labyrinth of halls.

**Well? Did you guys like it? I know it's not long but I will try to make the chapters longer. Please send reviews! Cynder loves the reviews!**


End file.
